


Resident Evil Art

by schrootdinger



Series: Videogames [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: Given that recently I plated this amazing game I'm sharing some RE art, if you guys like it this could be a multichapter cause I have some old RE art to share and who knows if something new⭐My card for more info
Series: Videogames [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893901
Kudos: 33





	1. Resident Evil 3 Remake

**Author's Note:**

> Given that recently I plated this amazing game I'm sharing some RE art, if you guys like it this could be a multichapter cause I have some old RE art to share and who knows if something new⭐
> 
> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	2. Resident Evil VIILage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something I did for the #REdrawVillage challenge on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a patreon recently so if you wanna know more about it its in the carrd ↓↓↓ and also my commissions are open!  
> [[Twitter Post]](https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1329752915582611457)
> 
> [My card for more info and how to support me](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	3. Tall Vampire Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a patreon recently so if you wanna know more about it its in the carrd ↓↓↓ and also my commissions are open!  
> [[Twitter Post]](https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1350414681270341633)
> 
> [My card for more info and how to support me](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
